


which setter

by vinegarce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post Time Skip, but like not even - Freeform, kagehina nsfw week, side atsumu, these two are always kinda obvious to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarce/pseuds/vinegarce
Summary: Kghn NSFW week day 4Wholesome/ domestic + mirrorBest friends to lovers w/ a bit of angst?? Hurt comfort is more accurate because it lasts like 3 lines. I know it’s supposed to be wholesome, but like it is smut, it can only be so wholesome.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 38





	which setter

This is how Hinata finds his best friend and one day after an off-season practice with Atsumu. 

He had called for Kageyama but had gotten no response and decided to check to make sure he was okay. 

So that’s how he finds him sitting in front of his full-length mirror, arms wrapped around himself. His usually bright blue eyes dull. Staring at his reflection without actually looking. 

“Kageyama?” Is all Hinata manages. Concern filling in the rest of the question for him. 

At the sound of his voice, Kageyama startled whips around. But he turns back to the mirror, which a mumble. Hinata only makes out “Atsumu” and “better.” 

He takes a step forwards, fingers reaching out towards his friend “what did you say? If you’re not feeling w...”

Kageyama cuts him off, turning sharply away from his outstretched hand. “I said what makes Atsumu so much better than me to you?”

Hinata flinched, pulling his hand back protectively. 

“I- I-” he was at a loss. “What do you mean by that? I mean, yes. He’s my setter. But you also play still so... what?” 

“Do you like him?” Once again, Kageyama withdraws and speaks towards his knees. 

“Yes. I like Atsumu. It would be hard to have a bad relationship with your setter.”

“ no, Hinata. Do you 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 him? It’s clear you do. ” 

“Is that what this is about? The least you could do was speak to me instead of talking to my reflection.” Hinata walks back over to Kageyama and squats down behind him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama breaks his gaze. 

Hinata reaches his fingers out to brush Kageyama’s cheek. “I like you, Kageyama. I like you, not Atsumu.” 

Kageyama’s breath hitches; whether it’s from his touch or not, Hinata doesn’t care.

“I like you too” Kageyama breathes the words like all his prayers had been answered. 

Hinata wanted to make sure that was true. 

He pressed his lips gently to the spot where his fingers had just been—pulling away an inch at most. 

The situation finally seemed to hit Kageyama as he turns abruptly to pull Hinata into a heated kiss. 

They’re lying on the floor when they finally break apart to catch a breath. Hinata looks down and takes a minute to appreciate how the light of dusk from the window makes Kageyama’s eyes look like the deep blue of the universe. A far cry from how they had looked dull when he came in. 

When he had his fill of Kageyama’s eyes, he decided that he wanted to appreciate the rest of him as well. He dips his head down to kiss along Kageyama’s jawline. He places a few down the column of his throat when he feels a hand fist in his shirt. 

“Is this,” he looks up at Kageyama, “alright?” Kageyama just nods and pulls Hinata back up for another kiss. 

However, Hinata is on a mission, so he eventually breaks their kiss to make his way back down Kageyama’s throat. When he reaches his collarbone, he sucks with the intent of a hickey and simultaneously pushes the shirt up Kageyama’s stomach. He presses a kiss to the hickey then sits up so he can rectify the shirt situation. 

Kageyama makes a questioning sound when Hinata pulls him to sit. 

“Shirt off,” Hinata replies to the sound. 

“Yours too.” Kageyama holds his gaze before taking off his shirt. Hinata, distracted by the newly uncovered skin, doesn’t remember his shirt until he sees a dark eyebrow raised. 

“Good of you to remember my eyes are up here.” Kageyama chuckles as Hinata frantically pulls at his shirt to get the dammed thing off. He even gets himself stuck for a moment, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. 

When he finally has the shirt off, Kageyama is looking at him with lust blown pupils. 

“Pretty.” Is all Hinata gets before Kageyama boldly licks a strip up the side of his neck. His breath catches as he all but melts into Kageyama as they fall back onto the floor. He turns his head and catches sight of them in the mirror as Kageyama continues to kiss his throat. A moan escaped from his lips at the sight of Kageyama on top of him. 

Hinata, not to be outdone, wraps a leg around Kageyama’s waist. Using his heel, he digs in, pulling their bodies flush together. 

Kageyama groans and kisses Hinata again as he grinds their erections together. The heat from their torsos and the slide of pants too much and yet not enough. 

He wants, no, he needs Kageyama. 

With one more bruising kiss to Kageyama’s lips, Hinata attempts to shove his pants down past his hips. This turns out to be somewhat unsuccessful as his body still wants to grind up into Kageyama. 

After a few awkward moments of shoving off clothing and kicking feet (“Ow! Watch where you’re kicking.” “Sorry, but there’s about 3 feet of space between your bed and the wall bakeyama.” “Well, if you had kicked me in the balls, it would have ruined the moment!” “You are ruining the moment!”) a naked Kageyama pulls Hinata in for a kiss. 

He then pulls Hinata into his lap as he sits them back onto the bed. Kageyama is kissing his neck again as he grinds down. 

“Fuck Sho,” Kageyama grunts into his neck. 

Hinata giggles. “Are we doing first names now?” Kageyama looks like he’s about to reply, but Hinata spits into his palm and wraps his hand around their cocks. “Tobio.” He purrs into Kageyama’s ear. 

Anything that was going to be said wavers off into a choked moan. Kageyama’s hands roam about Hinata’s body, making him shiver with pleasure. 

One large hand finds its way into Hinata’s hair, and the other wraps itself around their cocks to help out. A sharp tug on his hair and Hinata lets out a pitiful whine. 

He feels Kageyama smiling into their sloppy kisses and lets him take over, jerking them off. The new rhythm Kageyama works at has Hinata bouncing as his thighs spasm increases the friction between them. 

“Shit. I’m close, Tobio.” Hinata is practically holding onto Kageyama's shoulders just to stay upright. 

“Fuck, me too.”

In just a few moments, their movements become much more erratic as they chase their climax. 

Hinata is the first to finish stars painting his vision.

As he comes down, all he hears is Kageyama mutter, “God, you’re so beautiful,” before he feels him bucks his hips one last time and then go still. 

It takes a few minutes of laying on the bed before Hinata pipes up again. 

“I think you’re beautiful too.” He looks over, and Kageyama is covering his face to hide a blush. 

Hinata giggles and pulls the offending hand into his own. Kageyama places a kiss on the back of Hinata’s hand. 

“We should probably clean up.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I plan on staying in your room tonight. So not yet.” 

“Is that your way of saying you want to be my boyfriend?” Kageyama asks in a teasing tone. His blue eyes glimmer with excitement at the prospect. 

“Yes.” Hinata presses a quick kiss to Kageyama’s cheek and sits up. “However, I need to eat something since I’ve been pretty active since getting home from practice.”


End file.
